Pandora's Box
by papercutcupcake
Summary: i've always hide who i was to everyone,well not jim but only because i've know him for years. now im to join the starship Enterprise who know what waits me there. spock oc i dont not own star trek only Elpis, but god i wish i owned spock :3
1. seven years

Part 1

Character info:Name: ElpisAge: 24 (She is two years younger than Spock)Looks: She has blue eyes and blond long hair that she hides behind her ear, which is her only feature that makes her look Vulcan. She has normal human eyebrows. She has a thin face and is about 5' 4". (I will go into more detail in the story.)Personality: Logic but more in tune with her human side, and is a bit of a random person to some : ¾ human and ¼ Plant: Earth

Home State: Iowa

Family:

Father- human

Mother- Half Vulcan and Half Human (I do not know what to name them yet.)

Siblings: Half-sister named May, she looks like a younger Elpis, but fully human and she has always had a crush on Kirk and hated Elpis for what she thinks and taking him away from History: Her mother was always working, so Elpis's memory of her mother is of a few little things of her childhood. Her father was a former member of Star Fleet, because of this Elpis has always had a respect for Star Fleet members. When living in Iowa, her and her childhood friend, James T. Kirk always caused so much trouble. When Elpis turned about 17 her mother had her move to Vulcan where she lived with her aunt. During this time, she studied and learned about her Vulcan roots for the next few years. Afterward, she went back to Earth, this is when she joined Star Fleet as her father always of story~~~(No one's point of view) "So Bones, what are you going to do for leave on Earth as Scotty fixes the ship," asked Kirk as the doctor was checking through random medicine files on his PADD using most of his focus.

"Hell if I know Jim! Don't you need to, oh I don't know, go be the captain or something?"

"Well, I'm going back to Iowa, to visit an old friend. You want to come?"

"No," he said plainly as he walked away, still looking at files.

"Come on, Bones."

"Good god man! Fine, I will just let me do my work!" Bones yelled.

~~mission over (sorry just trying to speed up the story so Elpis can come in the mix)

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" asked Bones looking annoyed.

"Believe me when I say she's worth the trip." Kirk said as he looked all around for the exit on the docking station.

"Well that's nice to know. Wait... her? And why is the pointy eared goblin here?"

"I'm not here for the same reason as you two." Spock explained as he walked into a different direction.

"Well I guess that's nice to know," said Bones, "So Kirk who is she, an old girlfriend, or something?" Kirk laughed at the girlfriend thing he knew Elpis would kill Bones if she heard that. Good thing he was a doctor.

"There's a taxi." Kirk hailed the taxi and they drove off.

~Elpis's point of view~

"Hii-yaw!" I yelled at the computer program, Sparing Bot. I round house kick the damn thing but it grabbed my foot with an enormous strength. I think I programmed it too well. I threw more punches and kicks, as I got lost in my thoughts. I was so happy to back home. Do not get me wrong, Vulcan was great and its destruction was a sad deal, along with Star Fleet's destruction, but home is home, you know. I slipped back out of my thoughts just as the bot threw me into the wall.

"Code 3465," I yelled and the bot stopped fighting and shut down. Sweat was beading up on my face, so I grabbed a towel and dried my face off. I walked out of the work out room of my father's house. I had only just gotten back from my last mission and I was being pulled on the starship USS Enterprise as what? I do not know, as having taken too many different classes and did not have a true main focus.I heard the doorbell ring. My towel was around my neck and was about to walk to the door but May ran towards it faster than anything I have ever seen. She had a huge grin on her face as she twisted hair around her finger. I knew what that meant. I am not sure how he knew I was back, but then again, he IS Kirk.~Kirk's point of view~

Bone and I just got to Elpis's father house. "We're here," I said to Bones, as he looked more annoyed than normal. I rang the doorbell just as May opened the door. Man, I am a screwed now.

"Oh, hi, Jim! How have you been?" she said giggling and twisting her hair around her finger.

"Good, good. So, is Elpis here?" her smile dropped and her eyes grew narrow. She even started chewing on the inside of her cheek, and all I could think was "crap I'm so dead." Bones smirked at, what I am guessing, was my face because I am sure I had a look of fear on it.

"May, stop scaring the poor boy," said Elpis. May stomped off mumbling curses anyway.

My face lit up and I ran to hug her. Yuck! She was all sweaty; her muscles froze up but slowly relaxed. I had forgotten than she was Vulcan. Well, ¼ Vulcan and did not show a lot of emotion.

"Elpis, it's so nice to see you, after what 7 years!?" I slowly let go of her so I could look her up and down. She had only grown an inch, if that and her hair was a lot darker but had sun kissed highlights from Vulcan's sun. Her skin was a shade paler, from staying inside to study. In addition, no doubt, she was a still huge bookworm. (Kirk remembered a time they went to a party their first year and she spent the whole time reading in one of the bathrooms there.) Her lips were still a reddish pink, which was weird since both her parents' lips were light pink.

"Um Kirk? First of all, could you let me go, and, second of all, who's he," asked Elpis as she moved complete out of his arms and studied his friend.

"This is Bones."

"Bones?" she asked, "ha ha! How about a real name and not a nickname?"

"McCoy." Bones said as he stepped into the conversation.

"Well, come on inside and get yourselves comfortable. I sure as hell know Kirk doesn't have a hotel room for you two." Elpis said stepping aside so they could come in.

"So, to what do I owe this surprise to?"

"Damn it man, she didn't know we were coming?" Bones whispered to me.

"That's right, Kirk just runs into things, if you haven't seen," Elpis said as she walked us into the living room and sat down on the lazy boy chair.~Bones point of view~

"May, stop scaring the poor boy," said the short blond woman to the younger but taller one. They looked a lot alike but something was very different besides high and age. The taller one walked off in a mad heat. Damn it Kirk, why do you do this thing to yourself, I though to myself. Kirk when to hug her but judging by the way her body reacted, I would think that she is not use to hugs.

"Elpis, it's nice to see you, after what 7 years!?" said Kirk as he let her go. I am starting to feel sick. He started checking her out but not in the normal Jim Kirk way. More like seeing how she changed over…..wait 7 years!? How long had they known each other!? Finally, Kirk told her who I was and she led us into her house.

A/N:my awesome best friend who my beta is up to chapter 5 now so i'm reposting yay! but she started a new job so the story will be slow down sorry :(


	2. Silly little fear

.

Part 2

~Elpis~

The morning light shining through my window and in my face woke me up. I got up and went towards my wooden dresser that was across the room. I grabbed a pair of classy black pants and a long sleeve shirt and put them on. I listened outside my door and, of course, I was the only one up. I quickly walked out of the house and went to town. When I finally got to the café, I saw an officer that I was suppose to meet for my new job aboard the starship Enterprise. I took a close look at the man and saw that he was a Vulcan. Oh crap what I'm a suppose to do?! Okay Elpis calm your ass down, just keep your hair over your ears and you'll be fine. I took a big sigh and walk toward the man.

"Hello," I said with a fake but flawless smile towards him.

"Hello, and you would be…?" The Vulcan had such a perfect blank face, it almost shocked me.

"Elpis Muse," I kept smiling, as he looked at her with raised eyebrows. I almost saw a flash of emotions in his eyes but I must be wrong….right?

"Miss Muse," he started, "I see you are perfectly on time." he stood up to shake her hand and his other was behind his back while his feet were shoulder length part. I looked at his hand not wanting to shake it. I was scared that he might read my mind so I politely nodded and sat down across from him and again his eyebrow went up.

"You forget to tell me your name Mr.…."

"Spock"

"Mr. Spock, may I ask why you or Star Fleet want me to work on the starship Enterprise"

"Well, Ms. Muse, after recent events, we are in the need of a few crew members. And you've been, how do humans say, a jack of all trades. It seems logical to enlist you on board for the Enterprise.

"Recent events?"

"Our captain has a gift for getting us into trouble."

"Sounds like a friend I have, but I have to know my main job on the ship," I laughed"Well, mainly as a counselor. I see in your record that you studied many things under the Xeno field and…"

"I understand sir and I accept the proposal." I said as I got up from the chair as the waiter came, Jim and Bones would have to be up by now, "but I have to go now good day to you Mr. Spock." I almost ran out of the place and jumped on my motorcycle. I finally made it to the door and when I walked in May was all over Jim…again. How sad. I hope one day she will forget him and move on. "Honey, I'm home," I yelled with a smirk flashed at May. Kirk jumped up as fast as he could and tripped over the rug…every time he's here he trips, nice. "How many times do I have to tell you, look before you leap?"

"I'll tell you now, he'll never listen to that," said McCoy as he walked into the living room as he fixed his sleeve. Wow, that doc cleans up nice. Elpis, not bad.

"I would have to agree, I vote we give him some hypo until he listens." McCoy smirked at the idea but started to shake his head. Jim looked freaked, between May throwing her self at him and McCoy and her planning to make him listen, he was doomed.

"Now as captain of the Enterprise you would not want to do that." Kirk started to back away from the two.

"What?" I yelled in a huge shock, "No wonder!" McCoy and Jim both looked at me as if I had gone crazy. "Ha ha! I just heard some stuff about the Enterprise captain always getting into trouble!" I looked at the clock on the wall hoping for an idea to change the subject.

"Yup, that's Kirk alright," Bones mumbled.

"Sadly, I know," I tucked my part of my bangs behind my….Crap I moved my bang as fast as I could before anyone noticed…

"Still hiding that fact," smirked Jim.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Jimmy," I gave him the if-you-slip-I-will-make-sure-you-will-make-a-slip-of-your-own look.

"McCoy is a doctor, I'm sure he'd find you 'problem' most …." he paused looking best word to fit.

"I don't care, so when do you leave for your next mission?" I asked in a wondering tone."Well, miss, I believe we leave in a few days," McCoy said politely.

"Why do you ask?" Jim knew me to well.

"I want you out of my hair Jim, duh." McCoy chuckled at that, I got up, "anyone need a drink," both nodded and I walk into the kitchen.

As soon as I entered the kitchen the damn door bell rang, "I don't care who, but someone open that door!" the ringing stopped and I heard a gasp from Jim, I think. I grabbed the drinks and went back to the living room to see Mr. Spock. I almost screamed but it got stuck.

"Spock, don't tell me that you came all this way to ruin our fun." said Kirk.

"Again you are wrong Captain;" Spock said it in a matter of fact tone, "Ms. Muse forgot her bag."

"How the hell did you get her bag!?" Kirk asked with a bit of surprised and curiosity in his voice.

"ELPIS! Are you ok?" I could not think, fear had claimed my body and I enter a world of black.

~NO one point of view~Elpis fell to the ground and the glass she carried busted against the hard wood floor and ended up cutting her pale skin, letting blood of a green/red color flood the skin. May ran down the stairs into the room to see what make all the noise "What the hell did you do to her!?" May yelled staring at her half-sister's body. "Kirk? What happened here!?" her eyes were on fire they were burning through him.

"Well you see she went to get drinks for us when Spock knocked on the door. She told us to open it and we saw it was Spock and let him in. She came into the room and passed out, and have I told you that you are very pretty when your mad?" Kirk spilled his gut and try to save his own skin. Both Spock and Bones looked at the proud captain fall to he knees because a blond with a look that could kill.

"You do know that when she comes-to she's going to kill you, right?" May calmed down but had a smirk from the thought in her head of Elpis beating Kirk like in their childhood when Kirk made a comment that pissed Elpis off.

"Bones, can you do anything for her?"

"Jim, I don't have my equipment." May rolled her eyes, and walked into the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit.

"Like always you're wasting time," May fixed the cuts up and cleaned up the odd colored blood.

"May I ask why Ms. Muse blood is that odd color," Spock added innocently.

"Holy fuck! Vulcan!" screamed May and slap McCoy who was the closest.

"Damn it woman," he grabbed his face as if holding it would stop the burn of the slap.

"No wonder she passed out! Kirk, I thought you of all people know how she feels about Vulcans!"

"Ms. Muse did not seem displease when she saw me early today." Spock commented.

"Dear god, you're all so fucking loud," Elpis rolled over and picked herself up, "May, I'll take care of this, your going to be late for school. Go on." May rolled her eyes and left the room. "Crap that hurts like hell! May did a crap job on this but she's still learning."

McCoy ran to her side to help her up on her feet and to the couch.

"I'll ask once more, why is your blood that weird color?" asked Spock almost annoyed.

.


	3. captain obvious

Part 3

I though about Spock's question trying to find the best answer that would not give me away, and I looked towards Kirk see if he had any idea and, as always, he had a worried look on his face and that was about it.

"Copper poisoning," I answer plainly trying to keep my emotions from showing that I was lying.

"Yes, when we were kids we found a old copper mine and Elpis tried to tell me that it would be a bad idea but I called her a chicken, and well the rest eplains itself." Kirk tried to cover for me, as we always do; I guess it just one of those things you do without thinking to much about. Spock's eyebrow shot up, with curious movement. McCoy gave me an odd look but he kept his trap shut.

"Well, Ms. Muse, I find that highly improbable but also the only other reason for that would be most unlikely too."

"Other reason?" I asked, staring into his dark brown eyes, also bracing myself for the mental blow he was about to give without knowing.

"You being Vulcan. But based on how you look and act, I will have to think otherwise." I wanted to laugh at him, for bluntly stating the truth without knowing that he did, but unlike me, Kirk laughed his ass off and started to hold his gut as if that would help him control himself.

"Kirk, if you would please, shut up," I said with no emotion.

The event went through my head once more as I climbed aboard the star ship; I would have to stay away from Mr. Spock as much as possible. I couldn't let any one know (besides Jim) that I was ¼ Vulcan, but even Jim didn't know my reason for passing out when I saw spock, I was not going to tell him I would die before the horrible past got snake it's way into my mind.

I_ stood in my new room on Vulcan, I was so happy to be in the place where my mother grew up. I looked at my self in the mirror; I pinned my hair back to show off my ears, trying to show how proud I was of being who I am. I looked in the mirror when I saw my aunt; her face was shaped by her facial features and her perfect Vulcan eyebrow not a hair was out of place. I tried to keep my face perfectly Vulcan to respect her way of life, "is there something you need, Ezyet," I asked politely_

"_TRASHA," she almost yelled. I did not know what to say to her almost yelling at me to leave I do not understand._

I cleaned my mind, before the worst of the past came back into my mind. Before heading to the bridge, I decided go to sickbay to talk to Bones about the duty of my new job on enterprise. The door slide open and I walked into the sickbay. It was empty beside some nurse and Bones reading something from his PADD.

"Elpis report to the bridge," said a voice over the intercom.

"Oh my god, I just get through the door," I yelled annoyed. Bones looked over at me and rolled his eyes. I sighed and turned on my heel and walked toward the bridge I swear if Jim makes me walk around all over the place, I WILL kill him. "What do you want Jim?" I asked when I got to the bridge.

"You're not in uniform," he said plainly.

"I just got on, captain"

"Well here," he handed me a short dress that all the women were wearing.

"Captain, I would prefer to wear the men's uniform." he knew I hated dress.

"I knew you would say that so I asked some red shirt to put one in your room,"

he smile that prince charming smile but I just glared at him, dumb ass!

"Mr. Spock, could you show Ms. Muse to her office and her room?" Spock nodded, walked, then stop, and looked at me to follow. I sighed and followed him. I stood on the opposite side on the shoot, away from Spock as far as possible. He raised his eyebrow at me, things were moving slowly. I could hear the clock in my mind tick away and it was about to drive me crazy. Spock kept looking at me and I kept pushing myself closer to the wall.

"Is some thing wrong?" Spock asked, "From the look on your face I would say you're scared."

"You have no idea." Spock look confused and I was about to say never mind when the shoot just stopped.

"It's look like we're stuck in here for a while."

"Thank you captain obvious." I rolled my eye.

"What? I'm not the captain." I just looked at him and started laughing. The light flickered and then shut off, freaking out I jumped and grab the closest thing from where I landed, crap its Spock. Fear hit me once more and an old memory hit me like a summer rainstorm in Texas.


	4. stuck

Part 4_"Mixed blood!" yelled one of the teenage Vulcan girls as they sneered at me. I looked at them and walked away not wanting to fight such an uncreative insult. "Hey mixed breed, did you not heard me," another one said as she toss her black hair. I just kept walking, I could hear them mumble then a sharp pain hit my head, I move my hand to the back on my hair. My figures touched blood that oozed out of the wound the sharp rock made. I studied the greenish red blood on my hand and looked back up at the girls as they all smiled, well almost. I was about to turn back around when one slapped me in the face (I just do not see Vulcan girls kicking and punching, I do not know why) her long nails cut through my somewhat tan face._

"_How illogical of you, fighting me for no reason." I said trying to be as Vulcan as I could. I was never good at hiding my emotion like other Vulcans, maybe because I am more human than Vulcan. They put their noses up in the air and walked away leaving me bleeding. I continued to walk to my aunt's home so I could start on some of my homework. The blood in my cheek and the back on my head was dried and felt dirty, so I walked into the bathroom to clean up the bloody mess. I turned to the sink and grabbed an old towel and dipped it in the steaming water and lightly press it against my face, it hissed with pain as the hot water flooded into the wounds. I was almost done with the wounds when my aunt walked into the room; I had left the door open._

"_See what happens when you start a fight with someone stronger then you, little Kisheya,"_

"_I didn't start a fight they tossed a rock at me when I walked away," I try to explain the wounds to her, she had always hated me, I do not know why._

"_How dare you lie to me, T'ping and her friends would never do that." As she said this, her lip raised showing her teeth like a dog would on earth when it was ready to attack. _

"_You have been a pain to me," and with that she slapped me as hard she could and more blood appeared on my cheek where the wound reopened and some new blood appeared across the bridge of my nose. My aunt became more hateful with every turning day._

I gasped when I came back to the real world and the light came back on. I looked at the position Spock and I where in was not too bad, he was leaning on the wall with me leaning on him and one of my hands was touching his skin. Crap, did he just see the memory?

"Ms. Muse, are you part Vulcan?" he asked as he's hand touch my arm.

"1/4 Vulcan and 3/4 human," I said as I looked into his deep brown eyes. My blood was pulsing trying to make me blush but I kept my emotions under control. I removed my hand and walk to the other side of the lift and Spock called Scotty to fix the matter quickly. I know that was not the worst of my memories but it was the start of my horrifying past. Neither of us said anything or looked at each other, until Kirk open the door after Scotty fixed the lift.

"Did you two have fun?" asked Kirk with that stupid mocking smile of his and I responded with a glare.

"What did you think," I snapped, I look at the blue object in his hand, "What's that?"

"Your real uniform. Of course, I still would like you to dress like the rest of the female members."

"You and I both know that I'm far from being like the other female crew members."

"I would have to agree with Ms. Muse," Spock spoke out of the blue, I was somewhat shocked and Kirk just made a sound of agreement and walked back to where ever he goes. Spock and I walked toward my room as we were to doing before the lift got stuck. I scrunched my nose at the thought, my first day on the job and I was found out. But unlike most Vulcans, Spock didn't seem to have a hidden hate for me because of my human part being more in control. To most Vulcans it was an insult for their genes to be so degraded. The sound of Spock's voice pulled me from my thoughts as we reach my door.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked as I looked at him. He, too, looked like he'd rather turn to his thoughts than the real world.


	5. Random Toned Wall

Part 5

We walked into the room and, from the looks of it, it was a normal room, with an empty feeling throughout it, and I would have to change that as soon as I had all my belongings. I went to the computer inside the room and started setting a password for my room. Looking over to the doorway where Spock stood, I blinked a few times in confusion. "Um is there sometime you … er well need," my voice was shaking and I did a terrible job on trying to hide it. He shifted he weight while thinking on the right response to my illogic question.

"Well, Ms. Muse…" I stopped him before he could finish. "Just call me Elpis; I hate being called by my last name." (Pet peeve of mine.)

"Well, Ms. Elpis," he restarted, "I was wondering how you could be Vulcan when your physical feature are that of a human and the manner in which you act is also human."

"I'm one-fourth Vulcan, which in turn means that my human genes are more dominant, also being raised by my human father on Earth resulted in my being almost perfectly human."

"Almost?" I took a deep breath. I took the ponytail holder off my wrist and tied my hair back, showing my only physical Vulcan feature. His eyebrow shot up as he took in all the new information, that was mainly insult to most of his kind but he looked at me like a new species of plant or how a doctor does to a new disease trying to figure it all out.

"Fascinating," he said after a long pause. Our eyes kept locking with one other, I found it almost annoying. We both did not talk for so long, just tried to figure the other out in a comfortable silence. I would not pay much attention to the fact of how close we were to one and other. I feel that the feelings going through my body were illogical because of the fact that if I did not know this man for more than a few days, he was of a higher rank than me, and, well, I really don't have a third reason.

"I believe that I should return to my duties now, Ms. Elpis." Spock stated and left. I took down my hair and sighed, my thoughts spinning in my head like a marry-go-round put on crazy speed. I looked around the room in pure boredom then remembered I have a job to do. Now where did I put that fucking uniform!?

"Damn it, Jim! You forgot to give me that damn thing," I cursed out loud.

"Ya, it would have been great it you told me before I was half way to the mess hall," Jim said from the doorway.

"It's your fault for being male," I replied cockily. He threw the uniform in my face and left without another word. "What a great captain." I went to the bathroom to change my uniform. Dodging through the halls of the starship, trying my hardest not to run into anyone, thank god I made it to sickbay without almost killing myself.

"Oh look you're back," smiled a blond nurse, I don't know why but kind of made me sick, she seemed excessively emotional even for a human (not a big fan of chapel).

"Um Ya, I'm great at bad timing." I laughed sheepishly. I looked around trying to find McCoy, I barley got to talk to the man when I first met him. "Damn, I'm A DOCTOR NOT A FILING CABINET," yelled McCoy with his arms full of PADD's. The blond looked nervous and tried to help him but epically failed at it. "Oh good YOU'RE here help me with these damn things." I guess he was talking to me, I walked over to him and grab some out of his hands and place them on the desk that was to the left of us. McCoy calmed down after a few minutes and the nurse was out of sight.

"So what do I do?" I asked as soon as he was calm and the blunt objects were nowhere near.

"Well being the Consular, you talk to people about their feelings which I find it weird for you to be one because the "copper poisoning".

"No, duh but isn't that your job."

"It was, but Jim thinks that it would be better if you did it and Starfleet agrees, less work for me I'm already up to my ass in paperwork," he started signing some paperwork as I just sat there waited.

"Get off your lazy ass." I jumped from McCoy's yelling which caused me to fall out of the chair.

"Damn it McCoy, you could just tap me or something, not screaming your ass off." I yelled back as I saw a young brown-hair ensign behind him.

"Here's your first patient," He pointed to the girl. I stood up and walked toward my office that Bones showed me before I fell a sleep.

"Hello I'm Elpis Muse." I smile and held out my hand.

"Joy," she kept shifting her weight and biting her lip.

"So whats wrong?" I grabbed a notebook and started writing some notes. An hour past as the young girl told me about her life. She finally left, feeling a lot better.

"Hey bones, I now know why you really did not want this job," Bones laughed. "I'm going to get a bite."

I ran down the halls to the Mess Hall and with my crappy luck ran into a fucking wall…I tried to push off the wall but it was very much toned, heat began to come off my face. I looked up to the toned wall to see a random Asian. "Um hi," my face was screaming red.

"Hello I'm Sulu, you must be Elpis," he smiles.

"I um well….ham." I could not put the right words together and don't know why I said ham. I wanted to slap myself for the random retardedness.

"I get that a lot," he smiled cockily, never mind he's just like Jim.

"Yes, I'm Elpis but, to you I'm Ms. Muse, good day." I stood taller and walked away. I continue to walk to the Mess hall. I got some food and started to look for some place to sit, dear god it looked like high school all over again, or what Jim told me Earth high school looked like (remember teenage life on Vulcan). People sat in their little groups. I looked over to the cover to see Spock with a woman. He seems to be the only person did know so sadly I walked over to sit by them.

"Hey Mr. Spock you don't mind if I join you and…" I look towards the woman hoping she'd say her name.

"Uhura," she finish as she poked her food. Ok so I'm guessing she is with Spock or has emotional feelings for him.

"It's very nice to meet you," I put a fake smile on, I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about her.


	6. stress ball and T'ping

Part 6

Lunch sucked, plain and simple. Uhura kept glaring at me. Walking back towards the sickbay, a young boy, about 17, ran past me at full speed towards the sickbay. Weird. I finally reached the boy as the boy was talking in a thick accent and freaking out, waving his hand in the air. McCoy look at him like he was crazy and was about to give him a hypo to calm him down.

"Hey, who's the kid?" I asked, before Bones had a chance to drug the kid.

"Ensign Chekov," Bones said to me, "Also you have a patient in your office." I nodded and went to my office.

"Hello, I'm Elpis Muse, so what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to say sorry for my cockiness, Ms. Muse," I looked up to see Mr. Sulu; the random Asian I thought was a wall.

"That's fine. I'm use to Kirk hitting on random woman," I laughed thinking about all the fights Kirk had got into and how many times had I had to fix him up?

"Is there anything, beside that that I can help with?"

"No, no. I'll be on my way now. Thank you for your time." Unlike the last time I met him, he was not cocky at all, maybe he's just been around Kirk too much. First day on the ship and I don't know how to react to it. I guess because of so much happening or may because of meeting a Vulcan for the first time after leaving Vulcan.

No one beside two the ensign and Sulu came in today so for the next few hours. I waited by playing 3D Chess against bored patients, I played about 5 games and won all of them, how boring.

"I found another reason why you did not want this job, Bones."

"Oh? And why is that Elpis?" Bones give someone a Hypo, unlike Kirk this person didn't freak out or scream out "OUCH!".

"It's boring," I said and I spinned in the chair I was sitting in, Bones laughed. I found it weird that Bones was a …..how do I put it… well had have anger problems but around me, he acted different.

"So how the 'copper poisoning', today?" I glared at the man. Quicker than he or I could make another comment of the matter or me causing some physical damage, spock was in the room looking at me and motioning me to come towards him.

"I will kill you later Bones and all you'll be is BONES," I wanted to slap myself for that terrible and cheesy joke but I walked toward Spock as I slapped my forehead.

"Yes, Mr. spock?"

"I would like to inquire, if I could advise you in Surak's teachings if you could enlighten about the illogical human emotions." I wanted to laugh but I knew he was very serious about the matter.

"See, as I am the counselor of the ship I find your logic reasonable but I know of Surak's teaching and chooses not to use them so I am willing to teach you about emotions."

"Thank you, Counselor." Spock nodded and then left to who knows where.

"Green blood hobgoblin" mumbled Bones but I knew Spock heard him before leaving.

"Bones!" I hissed as I threw a stress ball at him which hit him perfectly on the head.

"Why you little-," my eyes went big and I ran out the door before he could get the hypo, from what Kirk told me he's a killer with the hypo. When I stopped running I realized I was on the bridge.

"Elpis," said Kirk looking at me in a very confused manner that matched the faces of everyone in room."I threw a stress ball at Bones and, um, I'd like to leave." Kirk tried to hold in a laugh but failed awfully quick. I looked toward the corner trying not to look anyone in the eye but there was Spock looking at me in the weirdest manner.

"Where did you get a stress ball?"

"….I have no idea" I laughed.

"Well, I was going to call you up anyway," Kirk stated, " We're taking Prime to New Vulcan."

"And that has to do with me how?"

"Well, most of us will be busy and from what Bones has told me you'll wouldn't, so you'll be playing hostess."

"Sure, I'll get my apron and bake some cookies, too." Kirk's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Chocolate chip, PLEASE."

"I think me and Prime are going to eat them all." Kirk started mumbling and turned his chair so his back was to me and started acting like a baby.

"There you are," said Bones

"Kirk, I'll make you as many cookies as you want just don't leave me with him."

"Take her away, Bones." I sighed in defeat as Bones dragged me away.

"Sorry for you know hitting you with a stress ball." McCoy had a crazed look in his eye.

"Where did you find that stress ball? I haven't see one in years."

"I have no idea."

~~~~next week~~~~

Things had finally calmed down. Ok, mainly me but still more people had came in to talk about their daily lives. Most of the woman where woman who had fallen in love with Kirk and I tried telling them that it was lust and not love and Kirk was to young to want to be tied down. Most of them understood. Besides one, her name was Brit and she was crazy in love with Kirk and I mean CRAZY! Worst then Rose on the 21st century TV show Two and Half Men. I contacted Starfleet and had her put on another ship. I just finished talking to Chekov about him being the youngest member and he was a little freaked by some of the woman on the ship also with other teenage things.

This week Bones was taking over my duties if and when I'm busy keeping Spock and Prime entertained. I have no idea why Kirk thought it was a good idea. Kirk had told me about Prime in one of the many video e-mails that he would send to me weekly, only so I would do the same when I was on Vulcan and then when I was in Starfleet Academy, he always wanted to act like a big brother to me.

"Head Counselor Muse report to the bridge," I looked up from my desk and sighed.

"Yes, Kirk," I said but saw he was not on the bridge, "where is he?"

"The transporters," explain Uhura with a hidden anger. Without thinking I raised my eyebrow, something I guess I did because of my time with Spock explaining emotions to him. "I'll take you there."

"No need. I know where it is."

"No, I'll walk with you," she hissed close to my ear. I nodded and we made our way.

"Is there something you need to talk to me about? You seem angry." I started getting to the point. There was no point in wasting time, that would be illogical. I'm spending too much time with Spock.

"I think Spock is not in love with me anymore." she said as she tried to hold back the tears and her nails digging into my arm causing blood to slowly slip out from the small cuts.

"I'm truly sorry. If you want you can talk to me in my office." she nodded as we reached the room, where Kirk and and older Vulcans stood, talking like old friends.

"You told me the wrong room, Kirk." Kirk turn to me with a sheepish laugh and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, Elpis, this is Prime," Kirk saw Uhura there and did not want her to know it was Spock.

"Uhura, meet me in my office to talk after your lunch break. Until then you should go to work."

"What's her problem?" asked Kirk. I glared at him and slapped him for being a dumbass.

"It's very nice to meet you, Spock Prime," I gave him the Vulcan salute, he smiled in return…wait he smile.

"It's very good to see you again, Ashaya," I was shocked he just called me love. Why did he do that?

"Elpis, do you have a fever? Your face is, well, kind of red," Kirk put his hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine," I faked a smile, "So, Prime what would you like to do? I'm guessing you know the ship better than me, so no need for a tour."

"Well, I'll leave you two." said Kirk as he walked out of the door.

"So, I'm going to take a long shot, but you know me really well."

"Yes, of course, we knew each other better than most mates."

"Mates!?"

"I thought you and Spock were already…"

"Kirk?"

"Yes, I was told by him that we spend a great amount of time together."

"Did he know about future you and me before this?"

"It would be logical to believe so after the mind melt" I put my head on the hallway wall mumble to myself about Kirk playing Match Maker and being so old fashion and how I did not need anyone.

"How about we go to sickbay."

"Are you going to throw another stress ball at him?"

"What?" I was shocked I just did that once last week.

"You were well known for your aim with a stress ball and throwing it at Doctor McCoy."

"Come on lets go." I grabbed his wrist, which now I wish I didn't.

"Come on, Spock, lets go," I giggle pulling him through some forest with blue glowing plant (XD Pandora? No not really just based a little)

" I do not find this logical, it would be wise to go back to the ship."

"You're just scared."

"That would be illogical, fear is emotion…"

"I know," I giggled once more as I stopped and looked into his deep brown eyes. My hand traced his jawline before I lightly pull his face towards mine and brushed my lips against his. He soon wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a wonderful kiss.

I gasped and began to blush like mad, it was almost like a mind meld like when me and Spock got stuck but much lighter and the emotions were not as hard to control but still mind numbing.

"That has happen several time with us in my timeline. It's unlike the connection I ever had with T'Ping or any Vulcan has had with their mate."

"T'Ping?" my eyes when wide. All this information was too much for one day, I knew my body was shutting itself down before I heard his reply, I try to keep my thoughts together and unconfused and from flying all over the place but I fail and everything went black.


	7. chocolate kiss

A/n: happy v-day, i spent mine watching star trek enterpise....XD also hang with my little brother at the movie (percy jackson)

i don't own star trek only Elpis

here's a question: does anyone know the link between Elpis's name and the title on the story?

Part 7

We were almost to New Vulcan and thank god I might add, you have no clue how many games of 3D chess I had to play, I mean yes I love the game but still. Also it was weird knowing that in another life time Spock and I were mates. The only time we spent with each other was when I was informing him about emotions and sometime random mess hall meetings that was all. I really did not see the chance of that happen it was simple illogic, he was with Uhura… well key word "was" I thought back to the meeting I had with Uhura the first day Prime was here.

_Uhura came through the door with a worry look on her face she didn't seem to be the type to fall madly in love with just anyone._

"_I'm glad to came Uhura," I said giving her a smile to try to calm her. "Now tell me about what happen with you and Spock."_ _Uhura started her tail of how thing with her and Spock started going south, it started with lesser visit to one another after their working hours and so on and so forth. Like many couples, their had lost touch and from what I could tell both were losing their feelings, physical and mentally for one and another. I told her and she seem understand and that it very well but I still had a bad feeling just like the one I had before._

_Hours later, Spock came through the door looking as ever like stone. I nodded towards him, which in turn informed him that I knew he was there._

"_Uhura has inform me that she told you about our problem."_

"_Are you afraid that she painted you in a bad light, Mr. Spock?"_

"_That would be illogic…"_

"_I know," I gasped remembering the mini mind meld (I'll think of a better name later) I had with Prime. _

"_Is there something wrong?" he raised an eyebrow as his human eye shine with wonderment of a little child; I couldn't help but giggle, which caused his eyebrow to hide under his bangs._

"_No no," I repeated trying to wave off the matter._

"Your move." I blinked out on the flashback to see prime there with another game of chess.

"So did we play a lot of chess….in your timeline," I asked as I moved the pawn.

"Almost everyday or until you go mad from the repeating manner," he said matching my move.

"So am I different in this timeline." I tried to think on the perfect trick.

"No, you're still the same," he smiled.

"So you know me very well," I said thinking and moving my other pawns, "than how come I've beat you a few times."

"Because you're unpredictable," he moved his rook. Before I made another move Spock walks in and starts watching our match.

"Hello," I smiled at him, his mouthed twitched and I starting laughing.

"Is there something amusing Miss Muse," I stood up showing no emotion and started to move close to his wonderful face….wonderful? I moved my hands on his face and move them towards his lips….and pointed the corners on his mouth and moved them up into a smile.

"You trying to smile was amusing Mr. Spock." green was burning on his cheeks, I could seem emotions mixing in his eye, they were small and control but being so close to him I could see them so easily. I heard prime move out of the room but all I could do is look in Spock's brown eyes.

"Happy Valentine day," yelled Kirk as he walking into the room, I quickly moved away for Spock. "I'm a ruining something," said Kirk wigging his eyebrows (omg I could just see it)

"No," I said plainly and walked back to my room.

"wait," Kirk handed me a little box of chocolate like his always did, I thank him and walk away as he and spock said talking.

I had just finish taking a nice hot shower, believe it was hot, my skin was red from the heat but as I step out of the bathroom into my room the cold air bushed against my hot skin. I put my PJ's on and started reading an old fashion paperback book, I love the smell of the papers. A few minutes after passed and a knock came from my door.

"Come in," I called as I continue to read.

"Miss Muse, I was wondering about this holiday called valentine day," he looked like a child asking a teacher a question that he felt might be dumb to ask.

"it's nothing important just about love and what not," I flipped the paper of my book.

"Love?" his eyebrow raised, I sigh and set my book down.

"come here and sit and I'll talk you about.," I patting a spot next to me on the bed, slowly he come to sat next to me.

"It's an earth holiday where one shows their for another with chocolate and other useless things."

"So you and the captain…"

"NO, he's like a brother and I don't like him in that manner," I grabbed the box of chocolate, "want some and don't worry I'm not going to get you drunk"

"Thank you Elpis," he grab one. (ok for those who don't know Vulcans did drunk off chocolate but not off alcohol, and I wanted to use that idea because of v-day)

"about the whole touching your face thing, sorry," I said in a small voice and blushed. Spock tipped my chin up towards him, so I would look him in the eye. Oh wow his lips look perfect I wonder how they feel, I though not think about how spock might be hearing my thoughts. His hands move toward my face and move my mouth into a smile as he smirked.

"you jerk," I laughed as I tackled him (XD sorry) with all on my amazing luck we fall off my bed and landed in a very weird well you get the idea. I start to feel the effect of the chocolate coming on and I could tell that the same was happening to spock. Feeling a little brave I took the chance in me being on top (soo wrong), I slow moved my face toward his and pressed my lip against his, I could tell he was shock but he start to kiss me back with his soft lips.

thanks for reading

please reveiw and i will give you a cookie


	8. 2 plus 2 equals past connections

Part 8

(an: …..do you guy think Elpis' a Mary sue T.T, I know she's close but but but, I know what if throw her in boiling rock.

Elpis: rockes boil?

Me:stfu -.-

Elpis: I'm not a mary sue.

Me: …you kinda are.

Elpis: you bitch *starts fighting with author*

me: O.O enjoy the story *fights back* I WILL kick your ass Elpis.

I felt so nice in warm in my bed…wait a minute I'm on the floor and how could I be warm….?! I opened my eye to see my head leading on a blue shirt moving up and down. The beating of the person heart was calm and steady, I didn't move fear to wake whom ever it was. As they start to move I shut my eye as quick as I could pretend to sleep, making small moan of displeasure from being moved as I knew I would if I was sleep. He shifted his weight and move my bang from my face, I try not to move , as he move behind my ear and then traced the outline (O.O I can't believe I'm writing this) of my ear. With that I freak out, jumped off whom ever I was on and ran into my bathroom, that is so~~ the last time I eat fucking chocolate, and I'm going to kill Kirk from this because it was not normal chocolate if it knocked me off my ass that quick. I locked the door breathing heavy as I lending my back on the door, trying to stay calm, my aunt would be so insult by how I acted, I was so much more human than Vulcan I was questioning the fact if I was Vulcan.

_Another of having rock throw at me, girls gossiping about me and how my parents didn't want me. "So your Elpis, right?" asked a Vulcan boy who I think was T'Ping's boyfriend , he knew I was but why would he ask._

"W_hat an illogic question," I start putting my best Vulcan face on, "your a friend of T'Ping so you know that I' am. Also you're looking for a way to insult for an emotional reaction." (mini spock scene ^^ I love mini spock)I looked him in the eye staring him down hoping that would be all I need to GET him to leave so I could go back to my little dome, walked away but he grabbed my wrist. What is with Vulcan and grabbing someone when they walk away I thought to myself. _

"W_hat do you want," I hissed as I slapped him in the face, with leaved a green handprint on his cheek. _

" Y_ou little …" _

"_Stonn!," said ambassador Sarek loudly (I wanted to say yell but I just don't see him yelling ), " I believe that you should stop harassing miss muse." I let a smirk form on my lips for a few seconds and then when back to my emotionless-ness, he glare at me and then walked away mumbling about stupid human mixed blood. I hated the phase mixed blood, almost every child called me mixed blood, I wonder if they ever know my name._

"T_hank you Ambassador." I bow showing respect, which he raised an eyebrow to._

"M_iss muse, if I were you I would keep to myself and stop starting fights."_

"Y_es sir." no matter what I could never get anyone to believe that I'm not starting anything, I'm just finishing it (XD omg I love this line….is it just me or does this seem like a rip off on mini spock scene)_

"_Also if you're going be on Vulcan act correctly." he walked away as I stood there not knowing what to said. (sorry, ok I'm not trying to make Sarek a bad guy just basing him more of the TOS Sarek, but he's trying to help elpis be more Vulcan with that advise I guess.)_

I look back into the mirror, rethink almost everything in my life maybe I was wrong….illogic. I grabbed for some bobby pins on the sink and pinned my bangs back, why should I feel bad for not being pure Vulcan and hiding who I am.

"Elpis, are you well?" was the spock, how spock get in my room…then the memories on last night came back in my head, and blush came through my cheeks with a mad heat.

Spock pov~~~(this is a first XD omg this going to be hard where's my thesaurus……found it ^^)

I lightly tapped on Elpis's door, wondering why she jumped off like an earth rabbit (I wanted to say _bunny _but I don't see spock saying bunny XD)

"Elpis, are you well?" I asked trying to keep the worry under-toned, what was in that chocolate it seemed illogic for it have that huge of an effect on Elpis and I.

"I-I f-fine s-spock," she said trying to stay in control, I don't understand why I can't control myself around her she seem so unpredictable, how fascinating. (hehe *evil smile* )

"It's illogic to lie." I heard her laugh, I could almost see that human smile of her, it should what reminded me of the girl T'Ping was always made fun of, but of course that is illogic (omg I using that word too much).

**AN: sorry for all the weird spazzy notes if you don't know i'm a spazz, also sorry it's short i'm going to post another one this weekend too so ya.**

**question of the chapter: i want to draw a few scenes on my fanfic which scene or scenes would you guys like to see that are in the story?**

**last question of last chapter: no one knew or did not see it** **which is fine i'll explain it late anyway.**

**Please review **

**funny trekkie story**

**last night my little brother was being a....well a brat(he's 9, also he's bugging me now -.-") i when other to him not really thinking and Vulcan nerve pinched him....he fall down, looking at me like WTF?. my mom started to laugh because he was sitting down in a chair and he roll off when he fall. i scream OMG THAT SOOO COOL I JUST VULCAN NERVE PINCHED HIM. my mom looks at me laughing and said you have a problem and when back watching tv....^^ **


	9. author's note

Author Note: Important!!!

Story will be put on hold for there reason, which are number by importants

1) I have a beta (kinda she's not with Fanfic but she my best friend, and she's good at her job, she's going over the chapters only on 5 now. I will repost them when she's up to date became I need her input.

2) I'm way~~~ to busy this week, catching up with school.

3) I'm working on Elpis's design, for a few drawings of different scenes of the story. I only have her eyes the way I want them and I'm trying to mark her ear. Their very hard to draw, I'm a perfectionist when is come to my art.

4) working out the details on the plotline.

~side note~

There's one this I realized I forget to say about elpis….her hair type….I have no clue…based on the story and how she acts what would you say it is? Straight, wavy, curly or something different? All I know is it's long XD. sorry


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry sorry sorry sorry T.T i know its been a very very long time. I've been work on some new stuff, also been busy with school and my friend decide i need a life XD. Check out what i've been working on, look up bluewildrose on quizilla. On with the story !!!!!!

Part 9

I finally open the door to the bathroom seeing spock standing there, I wanted to say something… anything but I could not find the words the could of explain.

"Knock knock," said Kirk smirking, "how was your night, Elpis?"

"What the hell was in that chocolate?" I glared at him wanting he to explain himself.

"Spock Prime told me about how dark chocolate have a huge effect on Vulcans. So I wanted to test it out," Kirk put on his famous smile the shine throughout his face even in his blue eyes, but I was not fooled.

"Just like he told you to have me working on the ship, right?"

"Could you two enlighten me on what you're talking about," asked Spock, I can't believe I forgot he was there.

"Well Spock," Kirk started I wanted him to stop and without think I jump on him and we rolled around on the floor like we use to as kids, yelling in each others ear.

"Don't think I will not kill you," I yell as I was on top trying to choke him.

"I'm the captain," he pushed my arms back towards me.

"Like I care, you're trying to play matchmaker." we were an even match but that did not stop me from trying.

"And I'm doing a good job at it," I stop, I look at the human who had been my friend from years and had tried to protect me, even if I saved his sorry ass more times than not.

" I'm sorry but I do not understand this human interaction," spock had been watching us, acting like cave people fighting over the last piece of meat.

"It's called sibling love." I laughed rolling off of Kirk and onto the floor.

" But you two are not siblings," Spock blinked, "and what this about a matchmaker?"

"Well Spock, I think you and Elpis there would be great together, and from was Prime tells me, you two were very good together if you know what I mean," Kirk Wiggle his eyebrows (XD if you know what I mean).I glare at the man who had been my friend for who know how many years, I had never been so mad at someone. I felt my human side have all this anger building up until the breaking point of no return. The sound of skin slapping skin rang through out my room, I had just slap the captain in front on the first officer. The stillness of silence made the air hard to breathe, my heart beat bounding in my ears.

" Think before you mess with the lives of your crew, _Captain._" I hissed through my teeth and stomped out of the room and continued walking to sick bay. McCoy and Spock prime were specking a hushed tones as I enter the room, I glare at them, anger still running through my body.

"Elpis, may I inquire what is troubling you," asked Spock prime.

"Like you don't know, you're the reason I'm here and the shit with the chocolate was uncalled for"

"I think you have misunderstood Ms. Muse," he replied in a cold emotionless tone. "you're acting very much like McCoy."

"I'm right here you space elf," yelled McCoy.

I sat in my office in the dark with the sort of light were candle for meditation. I took deep breaths, taking to stay in control and not letting my human emotions to take over once again. "Ms. Muse please report to the bridge." I roll my eye under my closed eyelids pretending not to heard it. Once again the I was called to the bridge and again I did not move an inch.

"Ms. Muse if you do not can to the bridge right now, I will be force to tell the crew the name of your pet tribble as a child."

I came onto the bridge the attention, make it hard to breathe, no one make a sound most just watch as I moved towards Kirk. "You needed me captain." I asked in a sicken sweet tone.

"Yes, I did Ms. Muse, it would seem we've found a plant with live on it, I need you on the landing party to study how they act and their culture.


	11. Chapter 11

part 10

We stood on the surface of the earth-like plant, Spock, me, Kirk and some red shirt woman. "Wow, this reminds me of ancient Greece, you know?" the red shirt gaped in shocked. I would have to agree with her, the pure white marble buildings with their large columns holding the pointed roofs and with the green olive trees hanging in the grove that we seem to be in. A couple giggle as they circled one of the trees on our right. The dark hair somewhat tan man close he's distance between him and the light hair blond woman, who did looked upon the landing party and step away from him. The man turned around towards the group. I felt a slight ping hit my body in a shocking manner, he'd look so familiar and the smirk that played on his lips, yelled dangerous. Soon the man walked towards them.

"Why hello?" he said in a polite manner with the woman following behind like a puppy after it's master. Kirk was the first to say hello and tell the man he's name, so follow by spock and the red shirt.

"Elpis," I said plainly, his eyes seemed to light up just at the abnormal name.

"Really now, how funny," he said looking at me taking in any and every detail.

" I don't know how that would be classified as humorous." Spock raise his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Oh, you're a Vulcan," he stated, "well logical one, we have an old legend about the goddess of hope here, you see"

"Goddess of hope?" asked Kirk confused.

"My name means hope, Kirk," Elpis rolled her eyes at her old friend.

"How could a almost caveman like civilization," started Spock, " know about Vulcans, when I've never seen any record of this plant." The woman finally made a sound but it was almost an evil laugher in mockery, she started to holding her sides as if she was going to rip in two if she didn't.

" You really think that we would want people to know about us," she asked as she smirk and her bright green eyes light up as if they glowed in the dark.

"She's right," the man started, "We've have had other off worlders come here, but we never let them leave…"

"WHAT?" yelled Kirk as random men, whom came out of no where, put his arm behind himself. While others did that to the rest of the landing party. "You can't do this."

"But we have." that was his last word to us as someone hit me over the head, and everything when black and empty.

A/N:SORRRRRRY *DRAMAIC FACE* ok soo i know this is very short again sorry. i'm running out ideas on this but i'm going to finish it! Also i have a new co-writer/beta (well not for this story, he know nothing about star trek XD), im pissed at the old one who fucking forgot about it (ex-best friend) along about other things and i've had alot of drama happen, so i'm sorry for the delay. other news i'm going to start a new story for ATLA (the last airbender) after this one of course and my co-writer might posted some stories on my account. He has a very different writing style than me, and he's a grammer nazi XD so there be a huge change XD lol.

a reminder check out my other stuff on deviant art (lucklybuny) theres a daft pic of eplis but i have a different one that i still need to put on there but again drama. also quizilla if you want to read my earlier work (bluewildrose)

reveiw the very short chapter, I think my A/n is almost just as long. lol


	12. close to an emotion

Part 11

A/N: Back by popular demand ;) this chapter will have more elpis and spock-ness hehehe :D

The heat of the Vulcan sun warmed my skin, I woke up to see the desert sunrise, blinking a few times as I thought of the events of the other day. How long was I out? I looked around the area to see Kirk knocked out with a black eye, and spock sleeping or in some king of meditation. I stood up moving around stretching, as my bones popped back into their ordinary place. "That's better now." I said out loud to myself, "I should wake them up, shouldn't I?"

"Captain Kirk would seem to be unconscious," said Spock.

"Yea, that would be logical conclusion, giving the fact he has a black eye and a huge bump of the back of his head." I said bitterly. I was not for sure how to talk to spock after the giving events that happen before this mission. "Sorry I was not trying to be rude."

"It's fine, humans seem to act in that manner after an event of discomfort."

"Event of discomfort" I repeated, wanting to know what he meant but I all really knew what he was talking about.

"The event of Kirk playing, what you call it again," he asked with child-like questioning.

"Matchmaker."

"Ah, yes," he started, " You being a strong, Independent, and beautiful woman from a earth view point, it makes sense that the captain would want, someone he views as a little sister to have a good mate that the captain could trust."

"Well, from that viewpoint it does make sense. But I'm not to happy with the manner he choice to take it."

"You know as well as I do, that the captain tends to not think before he leaps, as the earth saying goes."

"So…" I started to blush like a schoolgirl, " would you see us a good match?"

"Base on certain facts I would say yes we would." I didn't know how to react towards that, I took a deep breath again to control my emotions.

"And what facts are they, that would make you say yes on my question." I said with a fake cool manner, I forget how bad I was at controlling my emotions. A long silence hanged in the air as I waited for him to answer one again. His face show no clue what he would say, he's sharp facial features stood out more in this silence than ever before.

" The facts being that I have a connection with you as I believe humans would call love or at least the start toward that emotion." That answer is not the one, I was expecting from spock, I thought and started to look back toward to the past events of the last few weeks of my stationing on the Enterprise, showed small little clues hinting towards it.

"Ow, that hurt to move that," commented Kirk as he lifted up his head.

"So whats the plan?" I asked playing it cool.

"Finally your all wake," said the dark voice from before.

" You know you could tell some your name."

"It's Moros," he said as he rolled eyes and walked away and the Vulcan desert scene changed into a prison cage.

"I was wondering how we're on Vulcan." I said as a side note.

"So when I was sleep, was I dreaming that you two were being lovey dovey." smirked Kirk.

"Kirk, we're have to find a way out of here and you're more focus on me and spock's relationship."

"Ah ha, that proves that you two were." I hit my head on the wall and spock raise his eyebrow at our stupid captain and friend.

Time passed as we talked on how to get out of here, once again Kirk was out in his little corner on the prison room and me and spock were on the other side talking to each other.

"So the captain has a bad habit of getting into bar fights?" asked spock as we talked about a safe topic.

"Very much so," I yawned and covered my mouth.

"You should rest," said spock. I nodded in agreement and fall asleep on his shoulder.

sorry it's a bit short XD


	13. WTF change of setting

**AUTHOR NOTE: I'm going to stop this story, mainly because I fucked this one up. But good news, I have new ideas and I'm going to start a new one with elpis and spock. I'm going to have them meet early and start in Starfleet academy. Hehehe but of course her and kirk will have the same brother/sister relationship. :D I'm so sorry that I messed this story up and I will working on other stories as well so I'm also sorry if the story goes slow. Also it will have a knew title, with acourse word play with Elpis's name lol. **


End file.
